Meilleurs voeux des Cavaliers (Chronique 3)
by KateMacLeod
Summary: Third Part\'s online: Le passé de Methos resurgit, et ca va faire mal...


Essai

Librement inspire de "Highlander", d'après une idée de

Gregory Widen (---- Merci, Monsieur Widen!!!)

Meilleurs voeux des Cavaliers (Chroniques d'Alisa 3)

Une fois de plus, Methos s'assit devant son écran, une

canette de Bière à portée de main. Il enclencha

l'appareil et attendis le temps que l'ordinateur se

soit mis en marche. "La technique moderne est

vraiment impressionnante.....", songea-t-il.

L'ancien tapa quelques lignes et arriva dans sa boîte

au lettres électronique. Y aurait-il du courrier pour

Le_Mentor ? Methos amena la souris sur la boîte à

réception et cliqua.

" Vous avez 3 nouveaux messages", lui annonçait

l'appareil. Methos sourit et cliqua sur le premier.

"L_immortelle vous écrit:"

Bonsoir Methos, mon petit,

Cela faisait des jours que je me suis promis de

t'envoyer un 

message, mais pour cela, il a fallu que je gagne la

ville la plus 

proche pour me trouver un ordinateur. Connor adore sa

maison isolée 

dans les Highlands, mais bon...ce n'est pas toujours

pratique....

Alors, comment vas-tu? Tu nous manques, même si nos

vacances à 

deux sont plus que méritées....

Tu nous avait promis de venir!!! Alors, tu viens???

Connor aimerait

bien te revoir, ton humour lui manque, même si il a,

tout comme 

moi, de la peine à le comprendre.

Ne nous fait pas attendre trop longtemps,

Methos...viens nous 

trouver!....(Et surtout, ne bois pas trop....!!!!)

Je te souhaite tout de bon....fais attention à toi,

et ne perd pas

la tête!

Tes amis Alisa et Connor.

Methos souris. Alisa était bien toujours la même. Il

espérait qu'elle et Connor passaient des bons

moments.....à en voir ce qu'elle écrivait, ca en avait

tout l'air. Methos cliqua sur le deuxième message,

tout en réfléchissant ce qu'il allait répondre à

Connor et Al.

"Highlander vous écrit:"

Salut, Methos.

Tout d'abords, je te remercie au nom de Joe pour les

chroniques que 

tu lui a prêtées. Il en avait grand besoin, et cela

l'a beaucoup 

aidé dans ses recherches.

Passe donc un de ces soirs, qu'on se fasse une petite

verrée!

Amitiés,

Duncan.

L'immortel pris une gorgée de sa cannette et tapa une

réponse à Duncan, qu'il allait passer demain dans la

matinée pour lui rendre visite et avoir des nouvelles

de Joe. Methos envoya le message. Avec un soupir,

l'ancien actionna le dernier message, dont le nom de

l'éditeur lui était inconnu.

En voyant le contenu, Methos avala de travers....:

"Les_Cavaliers vous écrivent:"

Salut, vieux.....

Tu nous croyais perdu dans le passé, effacé à jamais

de la surface 

de la terre???

Tu t'est trompé, nom cher, nous étions cachés durant

toutes ces 

années, et le temps est venu pour nous de

réapparaître. 

L'heure de la résurrection des cavaliers de

l'Apocalypse est 

arrivée!!!!

Tu as été notre meneur durant des siècles, et tu vas

le redevenir!

Une nouvelle aire approche, Methos, et on vas

recommencer comme au

bon vieux temps!

Retrouves-nous devant Notre-Dame demain, à minuit.

Viens 

seul.... Les cavaliers.

Methos relut encore deux fois le message, pour être

bien sur qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ce n'était pas

possible....les cavaliers étaient de retour...et ils

l'avaient trouvés. Methos se leva brusquement et

ouvrit tout grand la fenêtre. Il s'appuya sur le bord

et regarda la ville éclairée. L'ancien respira à fond

deux ou trois fois et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait

pas voir resurgir son passé....

La nuit était d'un noir d'encre, à part la lumière du

feu de camp et la pâle lueur de quelques étoiles, à

demi cachées par les nuages. Les flammes faisant

briller les épées d'un éclat argenté et illuminaient

le visage des quatre hommes assis en cercle autour du

feu.

L'un d'eux rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière et

regarda autour de lui.

- Quel journée, mes amis....c'était une journée comme

je les aime.

- Oui, trois villages en un jour, c'est un assez bon

résultat.

Un troisième homme, dont le visage portait une

peinture de guerre bleue, leva son regard vers ses

camarades.

- Le peuple nous craint comme le pire des fléaux. Nous

sommes la peur, nous sommes l'angoisse, là où nous

passons, l'herbe ne repousse plus...dans le regard des

mortels que nous avons pris en chasse aujourd'hui,

j'ai vu cette peur originelle....c'est ca, le

plaisir...

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête.

- Tu trouves toujours les thermes justes, Methos, dit

le quatrième.

Methos souri.

- Je sais....

Le rire bruyant des cavaliers résonnait toujours dans

les oreilles de Methos. Il appuya sa tête contre le

cadre de la fenêtre, essayant de chasser de son esprit

les images du passé, mais rien y fit, les cavaliers

étaient revenus. Ils étaient venus pour lui, pour le

hanter, pour le faire redevenir ce qu'il s'était juré

de ne plus jamais être: un monstre.

Methos avait cru échapper à son sombre passé, mais il

s'était trompé. Cette nuit, le passé l'avait rattrapé

et Methos savait bien qu'il serait inutile de fuir.

Il soupira, il n'avait pas le choix: Le lendemain, à

minuit, il serait devant Notre-Dame.....

- Encore un peu vers la gauche...voila...non, la,

c'est trop, reviens vers la droite...doucement..non,

il n'est pas droit, lève un peu le coté

droit...oui..encore un peu...stop!, c'est bon, je

crois que cette fois, il est droit.

- C'est bon, cette fois-ci?, demanda Duncan.

- Oui, tu peux descendre, je crois que ca va tenir.

Duncan descendis doucement l'échelle et vint se placer

à coté de Joe. Il contempla le tableau, les bras

croisé sur la poitrine.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?, demanda Joe en se

tournant vers lui.

Duncan plissa les yeux.

- Il est vraiment très lourd à porter.....

Joe leva les yeux et soupira.

- Je voulais dire, "comment le trouves-tu?"

Duncan souri.

- Il fait très bien ici. Connor ne s'est pas moqué de

toi en t'envoyant ce tableau.

- En effet....ce paysage écossais va mettre un peu de

Nostalgie dans mon bar....

- Il a de bonnes idées, ce cher Connor....

Joe et Duncan contemplèrent le tableau en silence.

Soudain, Duncan ressentis une présence derrière lui.

Il se retourna vers l'entrée et vis Methos descendre

les escaliers. Joe suivi son regard.

- Salut Methos, c'est gentil de passer, j'ai reçu ton

message hier soir, lança Duncan.

- Bonjour Duncan, bonjour Joe.

Duncan allait lui demander ce qu'il pensait du nouveau

tableau de Joe, quand il remarqua que Methos n'avait

pas du tout l'air en forme: Des grandes cernes noires

apparaissaient sous ses yeux, et son visage était

encore plus pâle que d'habitude, comme si il n'avait

pas dormi de la nuit.

Joe, lui aussi, semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose.

- ....Est-ce-que ca va?, demanda Joe en s'approchant.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, renchéris Duncan.

Methos, le regard dans le vague, revint soudain à la

réalité.

- ...Pardon?...vous me parliez?

Duncan fronça les sourcils.

- Methos.....tu n'est pas dans ton état

normal....qu'est-ce qui se passe?

L'ancien baissa les yeux. Duncan allait insister,

quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Pas besoin d'être

immortel pour savoir que c'était Ricci. Son blouson

sur l'épaule, il dévala les marches quatre à quatre.

Apercevant Methos, il pris un air étonné.

- Ohhhh...mais voyez-donc qui est là......Salut, le

fossile, ca beigne?

Methos eut un pauvre sourire.

- Oui, ca va.

Puis il se retourna vers Joe et Duncan.

- Excusez-moi, mais je dois y aller....j'ai des choses

à faire, je ne peux plus rester.

En passant devant Ricci, Methos traversa la salle et

monta l'escalier.

- Methos, attend!, cria Duncan.

Mais l'ancien avait déjà franchi la porte.

Ricci se dirigea vers les deux autres.

-Euh....j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas

dire? Si c'est à cause du fossile, je.....

Duncan secoua la tête.

- Non...il n'est pas dans son état normal....

- Sans blague, marmonna Ricci.

Joe, l'air très inquiet, se tourna vers Duncan.

- Mac, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il peut bien avoir?

Duncan secoua la tête.

- Je n'en sais rien....mais ca a l'air sérieux, je ne

l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Je pense qu'il faut

faire quelque chose...

- Et......tu suggère quoi?, questionna Ricci.

- Écoutez, je pense que Methos à des ennuis et qu'il a

besoin d'aide. Peut-être que ce serais une bonne idée

d'appeler Connor et Alisa.

- Pourquoi?, demanda Ricci.

- Parce-que Al connait Methos depuis plus longtemps

que moi, et peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose, ou

qu'elle peut nous aider à trouver ce qui le tracasse.

Joe acquisca.

- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Il faut les

mettre au courant.

- Je vais les appeler, dis Duncan en allant dans le

couloir pour téléphoner.

La pluie tombait a verse, martelant les vitres de la

maison. Dehors, l'orage faisait rage.

Connor MacLeod et Alisa Van Tassel étaient

confortablement installés devant la cheminée,

contemplant les flammes. Alisa leva la tête vers lui

et lui passa un bras autour un cou.

- Tu te rends compte? On est en plein mois de

Juillet,...et on fait du feu.

Connor souri.

- Eh oui....il fait un temps de chien. Mais

maintenant, comme ca....je crois que je me plaindrai

pas.

Alisa se mit a rire.

- Moi non plus, je me plains pas....

Connor passa ses bras autour d'elle et Alisa mis sa

tête sur son épaule.

- J'aimerais passer mon éternité comme ca,

chuchota-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?, demanda Connor en

souriant.

- En fait.......rien....

Connor l'embrassa et Alisa ferma les yeux. Ils

restèrent plusieurs minutes sans bouger, à regarder la

plie tomber au-dehors. Soudain, le téléphone sonna.

- Oh noooonnn...., soupira Alisa.

Connor la souleva pour se dégager, puis il la laissa

tomber sur le canapé.

-Bouge pas, j'y vais....

Alisa lui lança un coussin à la tête. Connor lui fit 

signe qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre tandis

qu'il alla décrocher le combiné. Il reconnu aussitôt

la voix.

- Allô Connor?...C'est Duncan.

- AH!, ca fait plaisir de t'entendre, dit Connor,

agréablement surpris.

- Oui, moi aussi....comment tu vas?

- Bien, bien...Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de ton

appel? Tu te décides enfin à venir nous trouver?

Il eut un petit silence à l'autre bout du fil.

- Pas exactement....écoute, Connor....on a un

problème.

Connor soupira.

- Dis, tu ne peu pas me donner , pour une fois,

quelques bonnes nouvelles???.....Bon, allez, que ce

passes-t-il?

- C'est Methos....il est à la dérive. Il nous cache

quelque chose et ca a l'air sérieux. Je voulais savoir

si Al et toi aviez une idée de ce qui peut bien le

perturber à ce point...

Connor réfléchis.

- Non, à première vue, je n'en sais rien. Je vais le

dire à Al.

- Me dire quoi?, demanda Alisa qui venait d'apparaître

derrière Connor.

Connor lui tendis le combiné.

- C'est Duncan....au sujet de Methos.

Alisa pris le téléphone.

- Duncan? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Al, Methos à l'air d'avoir des ennuis. Est-ce-que tu

sais ce qu'il a? Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé?

- Non, je ne lui ai plus parlé depuis des

semaines....je lui ai juste envoyé un message

hier...Duncan, est-ce que c'est grave?

Duncan garda le silence durant un instant.

- Je n'en suis, heureusement, pas sur....mais tout

indique que ca a l'air vraiment sérieux.

Alisa se tourna vers Connor.

- Ca ne me plais pas, Connor.....

- Dis-lui qu'on arrive.

- Tu en est sur?

Connor acquisca.

- Oui, dis-lui qu'on prend le prochain avion et qu'on

sera à Paris dans la soirée.

- D'accord.

Alisa repris le combiné.

- Duncan?

- Oui?

- Écoute, on arrive.

- Vous en êtes certains?

- Oui. Methos est un ami, et si il a des ennuis, on va

faire notre possible pour lui venir en aide. Nous

partons immédiatement et nous arriverons à Paris dans

la soirée.

- D'accord. Je vous attendrai à l'Aéroport.

-Bien. A ce soir.

- A ce soir.........et Al?

- Oui?

- Merci.

- C'est normal. Au revoir, Duncan.

Alisa raccrocha et se tourna vers Connor.

-...et maintenant?

Connor poussa un soupir.

- Fais tes bagages.

Minuit sonna du haut du clocher de l' Église de

Notre-Dame. Methos avançait prudemment, regardant sans

cesse autour de lui, tout les sens en alerte. Il

regarda sa montre pour la dixième fois en deux

minutes, alors qu'il connaissait l'heure exacte. Ce

geste n'était là que pour le rassurer.

Methos fit quelques pas. C'est alors qu'il sentis une

présence non loin de lui. L'énergie qui lui faisait

bourdonner la tête était trop puissante pour qui ne

s'agisse que d'une seule personne. Ils étaient

plusieurs. Des pas s'approchaient et Methos s'arréta.

- Bonsoir Methos, dit une voix qu'il connaissait trop

bien.

Methos ne se tourna même pas.

- Silas.

- En personne.

Methos lui fit face.

Silas se tenait à deux mètres de lui, les mains dans

les poches de son manteau. Derrière lui émergèrent

deux autres silhouettes sombres.

- Salut vieux, dit Caspian.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir, ajouta Kronos.

Les trois cavaliers se tenaient en face de Methos,

celui-ci ne broncha pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez exactement?

- Allons, allons...on dirait que tu n'est même pas

content de revoir tes anciens compagnons de route, dit

Kronos en prenant un air blessé.

- Venez-en au fait....que me voulez-vous?, demanda

Methos en ignorant la remarque de Kronos.

- Notre message n'as-t-il pas été assez clair?,

questionna Silas, ce que nous voulons, c'est que tu

nous rejoigne et que nous reprenons l'existence que

nous avons menée dans le passé. Souviens-toi, Methos,

tu était notre meneur....

- J'essaye d'oublier cette époque, dit gravement

Methos.

Caspian s'approcha et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Toi? Oublier ca? Tu peux faire croire au monde

entier que tu as changé, mais pas à nous....tu

m'entend?, pas à nous! Je sais bien qu'au fond de

toi-même, tu est toujours le cavalier de l'Apocalypse

avec qui nous avons rayés des villes entières de la

carte....tu ne peux pas changer....pas même au bout de

quatre-mille ans.

Furieux, Methos saisi Caspian par la gorge et leva le

bras comme pour le frapper. Caspian éclata de rire.

- Allez, vas-y! qu'est-ce que tu attend? Laisse sortir

ta colère!

Methos resta indécis durant quelques secondes, puis

baissa son bras et lâcha Caspian.

- J'ai changé. J'aime la vie que je mène, j'aime mes

amis, j'aime les mortels et je les protège. Le temps

des cavaliers est fini et jamais plus, je commettrai

des des atrocités à vos côtés. Ce chapitre est clos,

Adieu Cavaliers.

Sur ces mots, Methos leur tourna le dos et se mit à

marcher le long de l'avenue. Silas fit un pas dans sa

direction.

- Methos!

L'interpellé se retourna.

- Tu aimes tes amis, tu viens de le dire....ce serais

dommage qu'il leurs arrive quelque chose, n'est-ce

pas? Réfléchis bien, c'est ta dernière chance. Ne nous

trahis pas....ou tu risque de le regretter!

Methos secoua la tête.

- Ton chantage ne prend pas avec moi, Silas. Aucun de

vous ne me fera revenir sur ma décision, aucune de vos

menaces m'impressionne. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec

vous.

Silas siffla entre ses dents, furieux. Methos ne

rajouta rien et se remis en marche. Caspian et Kronos

serraient les poings, prêts à bondir sur lui. Soudain,

la colère de Caspian se dissipa et son visage se

fendis d'un large sourire. Il jeta un regard au deux

autres et dis doucement :

- Laissez-le partir...j'ai une meilleure idée....

Duncan, Connor, Alisa, Ricci et Joe étaient assis

autour d'une table du bar. Ce soir, le bar était fermé

et c'était donc le quartier général idéal pour une

réunion guetteurs - immortels. Le grand thème était

naturellement l'étrange comportement de Methos. Duncan

avait espéré que Connor et Alisa apporteraient

quelques réponses au questions qu'il se posait au

sujet de Methos, mais les deux immortels en savaient

encore moins que lui.

Joe avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à

éplucher les pages des chroniques à la recherche d'un

indice, tandis que Duncan avait tourné en rond comme

un ours en cage, essayant de se rappeler un souvenir

qui pourrait éclairer sa lanterne. Vers neuf heures,

il était partis chercher Connor et Alisa à l'Aéroport.

Si le cas de Methos n'avait pas été aussi sérieux, il

aurait été enchanté de revoir ses amis. Mais l'heure

n'était pas aux joyeuses retrouvailles.

Il était deux heures du matin, et les choses n'avaient

guère avancées. Ricci bailla, tendis que le regard de

Connor était dans le vide. Joe était toujours en

pleine lecture de sa chronique, tandis qu'Alisa

s'efforçait de rassurer Duncan. Joe releva la tête.

- Je pense que ca ne sert plus à rien de rester ici à

nous rendre fou. C'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Il faut

aller se reposer quelques heures. Nous continuerons

les recherches demain.

Duncan se leva.

- Il a raison, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire ce

soi.......

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le "Buzzz" le fit

frissonner. Les autres l'avait également ressentis. La

porte s'ouvris et Methos, plus blême que jamais,

descendis l'escalier.

- Joe, il faut que je vous parle, j'ai un pro.....

Il s'arrêta en apercevant le petit groupe qui le

regardait. Sa surprise se changea en fureur quand il

reconnu Connor et Alisa.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là!?! Vous ne devriez

pas être ici!!!

Alisa leva les sourcils.

- Hé, doucement Methos. Nous sommes venus pour te

donner un coup de main...et à voir, notre aide n'est

pas de trop.

Methos descendis les dernières marches et s'avança,

l'air furieux.

- Vous ne devriez pas être ici, c'est trop dangereux.

Partez immédiatement, retournez en Ecosse, ne restez

pas à Paris, partez cette nuit!

Connor croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

- Je n'y songe même pas, Methos. Dis-nous ce qu'il se

passe...

Methos frappa ses deux poings sur la table et jeta un

regard assassin à Duncan et Joe.

- C'est VOUS qui leur avez dis de venir, n'est-ce

pas??

Duncan regarda Joe et Joe regarda Duncan.

- Methos....

- N'EST-CE PAS!?!

- Écoutez Methos, nous voulons vous aider, dit Joe

d'un ton apaisant.

Mais Methos ne voulu rien entendre.

- Il faut que vous partiez, tous! Immédiatement!

Methos tournait en rond dans la pièce.

- Ce serait de la folie de rester, il faut que vous

quittiez la vil.....

A cet instant, une énorme brique fit exploser la

fenêtre en mille éclats et passa à quelques

centimètres de la tête de Methos. Celui-ci se baissa

immédiatement et sortit son épée. Les autres se

levèrent d'un bon, alors qu'une torche enflammé fut

projetée a travers la fenêtre brisée, mettant aussitôt

le feu au rideaux. Un "Buzzz" très violent se fit

ressentir de chacun des immortels. Joe s'empara de la

nappe et alla lutter contre les flammes qui

s'attaquait maintenant aux tables. Ricci alla lui

prêter main forte. Des rires sinistres semblaient

flotter tout autour de la maison. Methos était

toujours à terre, les mains sur les oreilles, secouant

la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve. Connor

bondis sur Methos et le tira à bonne distance de la

fenêtre. Duncan et Alisa sortirent leurs épées et

montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ils ouvrirent

violemment la porte et se précipitèrent à l'air libre.

Duncan regarda autour de lui, mais ne vis rien.

Pourtant, la ou les présences semblaient très proches

de lui. Alisa lui jeta un regard anxieux. Ils firent

quelques pas sur la rue. Tout d'un coup, deux ombres

se détachèrent du mur et fondirent sur les deux amis.

L'épée de Duncan se croisa avec celle de l'adversaire,

tandis qu'un coup au visage fit perdre l'équilibre à

Alisa. Étourdie, elle leva la tête....et s'immobilisa.

Le visage éclairé par la lumière du néon lui était

connu....

- Kronos...

- A ton service, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Une vieille Jeep noire s'arrêta devant le bar et le

chauffeur klaxonna bruyamment. Kronos fit un signe à

Alisa.

- On se reverra, toi et moi.....j'ai un compte à

régler avec toi!

Les deux attaquants sautèrent dans la voiture qui

disparus bientôt dans la nuit, ne laissant derrière

elle que des traces de freinage sur l'asphalte.

Duncan tendis une main à Alisa pour l'aider à se

relever.

- Ca va?

Alisa se releva, furieuse.

- Non, pas du tout...j'ai deux mots à dire à

Methos....

Passant devant Duncan en coup de vent, elle dévala les

marches et se précipita vers Methos, qui était affalé

sur une chaise et se planta devant lui et, les poings

sur les hanches.

- Alors c'était CA, hein? Les cavaliers sont de

retour! Merci de nous prévenir, ca nous a bien rendu

service! Laisse moi deviner...ils t'on demander de

revenir, hein?

Methos baissa la tête.

- Hélas, oui...les cavaliers sont de retour....je

voulais vous le dire...mais je ne voulais pas vous

mettre en danger.....

- Ben c'est raté, dit Ricci, le visage noirci par la

cendre.

- Je suis désolé, dit Methos, l'air pitoyable.

Alisa se laissa tomber sur une chaise et poussa un

long soupir. Joe, qui avait éteint le feu avant qu'il

ne cause trop de dégâts, s'essuya le front.

- Tout le monde va bien?, demanda-t-il en regardant

autour de lui.

- A votre avis, murmura Alisa entre ses dents.

Duncan rejoint les autres.

- Donc, c'étaient ces fameux Cavaliers de

l'Apocalypse, les plus anciens immortels encore

vivants. Que te veulent-ils exactement, demanda-t-il a

Methos.

- Que je revienne avec eux, dit celui-ci.

- Que tu redevienne leur chef?

- Oui.....

Connor se releva.

- Et tu as accepté?!?

Methos lui lança un regard noir.

- Bien sur que non!! Ce son des assassins, comme je

l'était moi aussi...mais c'est fini, je ne veux plus

les voir, c'est du passé.

- Je crois qu'ils sont d'un autre avis, dit Ricci.

- C'est pour cela que vous devriez partir au plus

vite, renchéris Methos en regardant ses amis.

- Il n'en est pas question, dit fermement Connor, on

reste!

- Ouais, et on va botter les fesses à cette bande de

vieux fossiles mal-élevé, cria Ricci en donnant une

grande bourrade à Methos.

Methos soupira mais la décision de ses amis était

prise.

Joe alla chercher une bouteille de Whisky sur

l'étagère, fit asseoir tout le monde et regarda Methos

bien en face.

- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous dans ce pétrin

jusqu'au cou, je vous suggère de nous raconter tout ce

que nous devons savoir sur ces cavaliers, afin que

nous sachions exactement contre qui nous nous

battrons. Je comprend que parler de votre passé est

difficile pour vous, mais il faut que nous sachions à

qui nous avons à faire. Je vous en prie, Methos...

Methos hocha lentement la tête.

- D'accord...je vais vous dire la vérité....

Tout le petit groupe écoutait Methos avec fascination.

L'histoire qu'il racontait n'avait rien d'un compte de

fée, bien au contraire: C'était un récit de bataille,

de massacre, de sang et de machiavélisme. Ses amis

avaient de la peine à imaginer Methos, le pacifique

Methos, comme un guerrier semant la terreur parmi les

gens. Methos leur raconta la vie des cavaliers. Il

leur raconta comme ils aimaient raser des villages

entiers, brûler les huttes, détruire les récoltes,

torturer les gens. Le visage de Ricci avait pris une

teinte verdâtre et il ne cessais pas de regarder

nerveusement autour de lui. Lorsque Methos eut achevé

son récit, un long silence envahis dans la pièce.

Joe se racla la gorge.

- Je pense que maintenant, nous savons un peu plus

précisément qui sont ces cavaliers et quelles sont

leurs habitudes.

- Oui, ce sont des monstres de presque cinq mille ans,

assoiffé de sang, complètement fêlé et très en colère

contre nous, railla Ricci.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire de meilleur résumé,

répondit Methos en hochant la tête.

Joe se leva et se mis à faire les cents pas dans la

pièce.

- Joe?...Ca va?, demanda Duncan en observant son

guetteur.

- Hmmm, fit celui-ci, Methos, vous avez quitté les

cavaliers il y a de cela plus de quatre mille ans,

c'est bien juste?

- C'est exact, répondit Methos.

- Donc, entre cette époque et maintenant, vous n'avez

jamais revu les cavaliers?

- Non, c'était la première fois depuis plus de quatre

mille ans.

- En Bref, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont

bien pu faire durant tout ce temps? Des pouvoirs

qu'ils ont pu obtenir?

- Hélas non, je n'en est pas la moindre idée, dit

Methos en secouant la tête.

Joe continua à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

- Ce qui nous fait donc une marge de quatre mille ans,

pour laquelle nous n'avons aucune information.

- Joe, je crois....que vous avez un tout petit peu

tort, intervînt prudemment Alisa.

Joe arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers elle.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Voyez-vous, il y a de cela trois mille ans environ,

un immortel de nom de Lessas s'intéressait beaucoup au

cavaliers. Sachant lire et écrire, il les suivit

discrètement, documentant leur existence dans sa

propre chronique. Au bout d'un certain temps, les

cavaliers se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient observés,

et ils se mirent à traquer Lessas. Sachant son oeuvre

en grand danger, il donna sa chronique à un moine en

qui il avait une confiance totale. Peu après, il fut 

découvert et tué par les cavaliers....mais ils n'ont

jamais retrouvé la chronique.

- Quand ce Lessas est-il mort? demanda Joe.

- Il y a mille ans environ, répondit Alisa.

Joe la regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

- Comment connaissez-vous cette histoire? Ca c'est

passé bien avant votre époque!

Alisa fronça les sourcils.

- Laissez-moi finir et vous comprendrez!....Oui, ca

c'est passé bien avant ma naissance, mais il m'est

arrivé, il y a un peu moins de quatre cents ans, de

rencontrer l'un des cavaliers, Kronos. Lui et moi

sommes en guerre, et si il me trouve, il va se venger,

c'est sur....

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?, questionna Ricci, très

curieux.

- Je n'est pas envie d'en parler, répondit Alisa sur

un ton glacial. Bref, j'ai parlé de mes ennuis avec

Kronos à un ami, un ami qui était moine... Il m'a dit

qu'il avait en sa possession les écrits de Lessas, et

qu'il me les montrerait un jour...

- Hé, j'ai pigé! Ce moine était celui à qui Lessas

avait confié son bouquin!, s'exclama Ricci, très fier

de lui.

- En effet, c'est exactement ca.

Duncan ne comprenait toujours pas.

- C'est bien joli, Al, mais nous n'avons hélas pas le

temps de partir à la recherche de ce moine.

Alisa secoua la tête.

- Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de le chercher....car

il est mort, hélas...mais la Chronique devrait encore

se trouver dans son Église....

Duncan retint son souffle un instant.

- Al....ce moine....c'était...

- Oui, c'était Darius.

- NOTRE Darius?, demanda Ricci.

- Oui......Après sa mort, personne n'a touché au

livres dans sa bibliothèque....les écrits de Lessas

devraient encore y être....

Connor souri.

- Al, tu est géniale....

Joe hocha la tête.

- Ces écrit pourrait nous être très utiles, en

effet....

Methos se leva.

- Je pars les chercher.

Duncan se leva à son tour.

- Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles seul, je

t'accompagne.

Connor suivi le mouvement.

-Je viens aussi.

Alisa le retint par le bras.

- C'est dangereux, Connor....je suis sure qu'ils vous

attendent....

Le Highlander la pris dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne ferons pas long. Veille

sur Ricci et Joe, on reviens tout de suite.

- D'accord. Soyez prudent.

Connor déposa un baiser sur son front et couru

rejoindre les deux autres qui franchissaient déjà la

porte. On entendis leurs pas s'éloigner, puis le

silence revint.

- Bon, et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?, lâcha Ricci.

Alisa soupira.

- Je n'en sais rien....

- Mais moi je sais, interrompis Joe, on va nettoyer

cette saleté et remplacer la vitre cassée.

Alisa lança un regard assassin à Ricci, qui réalisa

qu'une fois de plus, il aurait mieux fait de se

taire...

En grommelant, il alla chercher le balais.

Les trois immortels longeaient les rues désertes. Le

vent s'était mis à souffler, faisant filer les nuages

au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il faisait lourd et le ciel

avait pris une drôle de teinte violacée. Au loin, un

coup de tonnerre se fit entendre.

Connor regarda le ciel un instant.

-Dépêchons nous, je crois qu'on aura une tempête dans

peu de temps.

Methos releva le col de son manteau et pressa le pas,

les deux Highlander sur les talons. Au loin, ils

virent surgir le clocher de la petite Église de

Darius. 

- Nous y sommes, dit Duncan.

Les trois compagnons traversèrent la route.

A cet instant, une présence se fit sentir, très

proche. Un premier éclair zébrait le ciel et dans cet

instant de clarté, Methos distingua les trois

silhouettes sombres assises sur les marches de l'

Église. L'un d'entre eux se leva, bientôt suivi par

les deux autres.

Les trois cavaliers traversèrent l'allée jusqu'au

portail. Caspian, Kronos et Silas les avaient

attendus.

- Bonsoir camarade, lança Silas d'une voix douceâtre.

- Ah...et le Highlander....

- Lequel?, demanda Connor en souriant à son frère de

Clan.

Kronos avança à son tour.

- J'espère que notre petite leçon t'a plu, à toi et à

tes amis....

Methos l'ignora.

- Comment avez-vous su que nous viendrions?

- Nous te connaissons mieux que quiconque....même

mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même.....et d'après

toi, que ferait un immortel traqué pour échapper à

ses bourreaux? Ou donc irait-il se cacher?

- Dans une Église, murmura Duncan entre ses dents.

- Nous nous sommes informés sur toi, MacLeod. Tout

comme mon amie Alisa, dés que tu avais un problème,

ton premier réflexe était de courir vers ce moine, ce

Darius. Bref, j'avais une petite Idée où vous trouver

ce soir.....

Kronos sorti son épée, imités par les deux autres

Cavaliers.

- Je vois que tout le monde n'est pas là....ce n'est

pas grave...nous irons leur rendre une petite visite

plus tard...

Lentement, les trois Cavaliers se mirent à avancer.

Connor, Duncan et Methos saisissaient leurs épées,

prêts à se battre. Connor calcula le temps que ca leur

prendrait pour gagner l' Église...mais il s'aperçu

bientôt que cette manoeuvre leurs était impossible,

car le chemin était barré par les trois anciens. Il

jeta un coup d'oeil à Duncan qui, visiblement, avait

eu la même idée, et secoua la tête.

Soudain, sans prononcer un mot, les trois cavaliers se

jetèrent sur Methos.

Celui-ci fit un pas de côté et para l'attaque de

Caspian, mais fut projeté en arrière par Silas.

Connor et Duncan n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir,

mais en l'espace d'une seconde, ils vinrent en aide à

leur ami. Duncan attrapa Silas par derrière et le

força à lui faire face, tandis que Connor se jeta sur

Kronos qui levait son épée au-dessus de Methos.

Débarrassé de deux adversaires supplémentaires, Methos

enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Caspian, qui

l'immobilisait à terre. Le cavalier poussa un

gémissement de douleur et lâcha prise. C'était ce que

Methos attendait. Avant que son adversaire ne puisse

réagir, il le repoussa brusquement et bondit sur ses

pieds. L'ancien ramassa son épée et jeta rapidement un

coup d'oeil au deux autres.

Duncan semblait avoir blessé Silas, qui se tenait la

cuisse gauche, mais ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour

autant. Connor, quand à lui, parait non sans

difficultés les coups de Kronos.

Methos se demanda si il devait aller leurs prêter main

forte quand Caspian revint à la charge. Les épées des

deux anciens se croisèrent dans un bruit métallique.

Durant quelques secondes, Methos et Caspian se

regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Tu est un traître, souffla Caspian.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai trahi des monstres, et j'en

suis fière, répliqua Methos.

......Et les deux adversaires commencèrent à se

battre.

De son côté, Duncan était exténué. Jamais encore, il

avait combattu un pareil ennemi. Ce type était son

aîné de plus de quatre mille ans. D'ailleurs, il

essayait de ne pas trop penser à cette différence

d'âge.

Il avait réussi à destabiliser le cavalier et à le

blesser à la cuisse, mis ca n'avait pas vraiment l'air

d'impressioner le dénommé Silas, bien au contraire :

Il avait réussi à le rendre encore plus furieux.

Le Highlander baissa la tête pour éviter le coup de

Silas. Le cavalier avait attendu ce moment où son

adversaire le quitterait des yeux. D'un seul coup de

pied, il balaya les jambes de Duncan qui,

déséquilibré, tomba en arrière. Le choc lui fit lâcher

son épée et lorsqu'il tendis la main pour s'en

ressaisir, le pied de Silas était déjà dessus, la

clouant au sol.

- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, jeune

Highlander....quel dommage que tu en aura pas

l'occasion....

Et Silas leva son épée.

Un coup de Kronos fit vaciller Connor. Il recula,

reprenant son souffle. Kronos avait l'air de bien

s'amuser, jouant au chat et à la souris avec lui.

Connor décida de changer sa tactique d'approche : Il

le laisserait attaquer le premier, pouvant ainsi mieux

repérer ses poins faibles.

Kronos fit tourner son épée au-dessus de sa tête,

provoquant MacLeod du regard, mais celui-ci ne bougea

pas.

Visiblement vexé par cette absence d'interrêt, Kronos

lâcha un grognement de fureur et se rua vers Connor. 

Le Highlander para aisément, ce qui fit accroître la

fureur du Cavalier. Il revint aussitôt à l'attaque, et

Connor para encore.

Soudain, il réalisa que son problème n'était pas un

problème de tactique, mais un problème d'endurance :

Kronos ne cherchait pas à l'attaquer pour le tuer à

chaque coup, mais à le fatiguer...

Connor commençait à comprendre son jeux....et il

sentit que lentement, sa force le quittait. 

Il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps à ce train

là..........

Les doigts de Ricci tapotaient sur le verre en

cristal. Ce petit bruit était la seule chose qui

rompait le silence qui régnait dans le "JOE'S", mis à

part le bruit des pas d'Alisa sur le parquet. A la

voir tourner comme ca, Joe commençait à en avoir mal à

la tête. Son regard vint se poser sur la pendule, pour

la dixième fois en cinq minutes....

- Arrêtez-donc de tourner en rond, vous me donner mal

au coeur, dit Joe à l'intention d'Alisa.

- Ce n'est pas normal, ils auraient du revenir depuis

longtemps, murmura celle-ci, qui ne semblait pas avoir

entendu la remarque du Guetteur.

- Joe, il faut aller voir à l' Église, dit la jeune

fille en arrêtant de marcher.

- Elle a raison , Joe, ils ont peut-être des ennuis!

- C'était de la pure folie de les avoir laissé partir,

renchéris Alisa.

Joe sentait la panique le gagner malgré lui.

Néanmoins, il s'efforça de rester calme.

- Écoutez, il y a des milliers de bouquins dans cette

Église...ils ont du chercher un peu, voilà tout. Ne

vous inquiétez pas, je suis sur qu'ils n'ont aucun

problème....

Methos atterri lourdement sur le dos. La tête lui

tournait sous l'effet du choc. Caspian abattit son

épée, mais Methos fut plus rapide et bloqua la lame

avec la sienne. Repoussant Caspian de toutes ses

forces, il réussi à se mettre à genoux et, centimètre

par centimètre, à se remettre debout. Avec une

dernière poussée, il le fit reculer. Caspian le

foudroya du regard, et les deux anciens se tournaient

autour, cherchant à découvrir la moindre faille dans

la défense de l'autre.

- Tu n'as pas changé, et tu ira en enfer, tout comme

nous, murmura Caspian, le regard plein de haine.

- Garde-moi une place, lui répondit Methos.

Fou de rage, Caspian se jeta sur lui, mais Methos

avait attendu ce coup. Ils fit un cent-huitante degrés

autour de son adversaire et fit un seul arc de cercle

avec son épée.

Methos ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendis le corps

de Caspian s'effondrer. Il ne broncha pas non plus

quand le premier éclair du Quickening le foudroya sur

place.

Duncan ne vis plus que la lame scintillante au-dessus

de lui. Curieusement, elle se mit à briller de plus en

plus fort, et Duncan compris soudain d'où venait cette

lumière aveuglante : Quelqu'un était mort. Profitant

du fait que Silas risqua un regard en arrière, Duncan 

lui envoya ses deux pied en plein visage. Le cavalier

tomba à la renverse, tandis que Duncan attrapa son

épée et se releva. Avant que Silas su ce qui lui

arrivait, la lame du Highlander était déjà sur sa

gorge.

Les yeux exorbités, Silas regarda Duncan.

- Qui....à gagné?, lui demanda-t-il.

Duncan eut un large sourire.

- Un - Zéro pour nous.

Et sur ses mots, il décapita Silas.

De loin, Connor vit la lame de son frère de Clan

s'abattre sur le cavalier. Ce n'était donc pas

impossible de venir à bout de ces anciens. Le

Highlander repris courage et, avec une énergie

nouvelle, il attaqua Kronos de face. Le cavalier du

battre en retraite, mais Connor le lâcha pas et

enchaîna coup sur coup.

Un peu plus loin, l'énergie du Quickening s'abattis

sur Duncan, et la force fut telle que Connor et Kronos

en furent balayés plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Le Highlander heurta violemment le sol. Il mit

quelques secondes avant de pouvoir se relever. Connor

ramassa son épée et chercha Kronos du regard : Le

cavalier se trouvait plus en face de lui. Intrigué ,

Connor scruta les environs et fini par apercevoir

Kronos qui s'engouffrait dans une ruelle étroite de

l'autre côté de la route.

Connor ne songeait pas à le laisser filer comme ca.

Cette fois, il en finirait une fois pour toute.

Serrant son épée, il se lança à la poursuite de son

adversaire.

Methos tomba à genoux. Il avait rarement pris une

décharge pareille, son corps tout entier lui faisait

mal. L'ancien porta sa main à ses côtes et grimaça de

douleur. Caspian lui avait infligé une vilaine coupure

sur la poitrine, mais bon, dans un sens, Caspian

allait plus mal que lui....

Methos se releva, s'appuyant lourdement sur son épée.

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte

qu'il n'entendait plus le bruit des épées qui

s'entrechoquent. Il regarda autour de lui et vis que

Duncan avait l'air toujours vivant....contrairement à

Silas. Methos soupira de soulagement mais fronça les

sourcils l'instant d'après: Il ne voyait plus Connor.

Kronos avait pris de l'avance, si bien que Connor

l'avait perdu de vue. Pourtant, il n'était pas bien

loin, car le Highlander pouvait sentir sa présence

autour de lui. Il avançait silencieusement, tout les

sens en alerte, l'épée levée au-dessus de son épaule.

Connor MacLeod tendis l'oreille, mais il n'entendait

rien d'autre que le bruit du vent qui s'engouffrait

dans la ruelle et les coups de tonnerre qui

s'approchaient de plus en plus. Il avait beau se

concentrer, il était incapable de localiser la

position exacte de son adversaire. Il s'arréta et

retint son souffle.

Soudain, il aperçu une ombre derrière lui. Connor

allait se tourner, lorsqu'il entendis un coup de

tonnerre, tout proche, cette fois-ci....

Connor ne compris pas pourquoi, soudain, il ne se

sentait pas bien, et que ses jambes refusaient de le

porter plus longtemps. Il tomba à genoux. Lentement,

le Highlander baissa les yeux : Une tache rouge

commençait à apparaître sur son pull, s'élargissant

avec chaque seconde qui passait. Connor pressa sa main

sur la tache et la regarda: Elle était couverte de

Sang.

Lentement, il releva la tête: Kronos se tenait à une

dizaine de mètres de lui, un revolver à la main. Il

baissa son arme et marcha tranquillement vers Connor,

qui essayait, sans succès, de se relever.

Kronos s'arréta devant lui , rangea le revolver, puis

ressortis son épée. 

Connor lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu n'est qu'un tricheur, Kronos...c'est contre les

règles, tu le sais bien....tu as donc si peur de te

battre contre moi?

Kronos éclata de rire.

- Je me fiche des règles...mais si tu veux te battre,

rien t'en empêche! Allez, vas-y! Qu'est-ce que tu

attend?

Connor tendis la main vers son épée, l'autre toujours

pressée contre son coeur. Rassemblant toute ses

forces, il fit un ultime effort pour se relever, mais

retomba aussitôt à genoux. 

Kronos prenait son air de triomphe.

- Donc...tu ne veux pas te battre? Tu déclares

forfait?...très bien....alors, le gagnant, c'est moi.

Connor leva vers Kronos son regard d'argent.

- Va au diable!

- Toi d'abords, MacLeod!

Kronos leva son épée.

Les pensée de Connor étaient tournées vers Ramirez,

son Mentor, vers Joe et son frère de Clan, vers sa

femme Heather et sa bien-aimée Alisa.

.....Puis il ferma les yeux et n'entendis plus

rien......

- Doucement!, hurla Duncan alors que Methos l'aidait à

se relever.

- Oh, ca va hein! Tu ne va pas faire tout un plat pour

une égratignure!, gronda Methos.

En voyant la longue traînée rouge sur la chemise de

Methos, Duncan jugea

a préférable de ne pas insister.

- Ah....oui....d'accord...dans ce cas, j'ai rien dit.

Tu peux marcher?

Methos le redressa.

- Oui, je crois que ca va aller.

Le Highlander regarda autour de lui.

- Ou est Connor?

Methos avait l'air inquiet.

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai plus revu depuis

que....

A cet instant, un éclair aveuglant déchira le

ciel....un éclair qui n'avait rien à voir avec la

tempête qui se préparait....

Methos et Duncan échangèrent un regard. Duncan tira

l'ainé dans la direction du Quickening.

- Viens!

Lorsque Duncan s'engouffra dans la ruelle, les éclairs

avaient disparus et la nuit était revenue. Methos

apparu derrière lui, à bout de souffle.

- Alors?

D'abords, Duncan ne vis absolument rien mais peu à

peu, ses yeux s'abituaient à l'obscurité. Il avança

lentement, Methos sur ses talons.

- Connor?, appela doucement Duncan.

Intrigué de ne pas sentir la présence de son frère de

Clan, Duncan avança plus vite. Il allait se retourner

vers Methos pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait,

quand son pied heurta quelque chose de dur qui laissa

entendre un tintement métallique. Duncan baissa les

yeux.......et fit un bond en arrière, percutant

Methos.

L'empoignant par les épaules, Methos le força à se

retourner : Jamais, il n'avait vu Duncan avec un

regard pareil. L'ancien le secoua.

- Duncan, mais qu'est-ce.....oh non..

Methos s'interrompis lorsque son regard s'accrocha à

la forme sombre allongée par terre.

- C'est pas vrai.....Duncan, écoute...

Mais Duncan se libéra de son entreinte. Il fit

quelques pas indécis. Soudain, il saisi son épée et

l'enfonça dans un mur avec toute ses forces. Methos

leva le bras pour intervenir, mais le regard de Duncan

le fit reculer d'un pas.

Dans un accès de colère noire, Duncan trancha tout ce

qui lui passait sous la main. Pendant plusieurs

minutes, Methos se tenait immobile sans savoir que

faire.

Puis Duncan s'arréta aussi subitement qu'il avait

commencé. Les bras le long du corps, il lâcha son épée

qui percuta les pavés avec un bruit métallique. Le

robuste Highlander tomba à genoux à côté du corps de

son frère de Clan. Ses larges épaules étaient secouées

par des sanglots silencieux et Methos osa enfin

s'approcher doucement et lui mettre une main sur

l'épaule. Duncan se tourna vers lui, le visage plein

de larmes.

- C'est lui qui m'a tout appris, Methos....

Methos hocha la tête.

- Je sais, Mac.

- Ce n'est pas possible!, gémis Duncan en se

détournant de Methos.

L'ancien resta debout, immobile à côté de Duncan, sans

savoir quoi lui dire. Cinq mille ans de vie ne

suffisaient pas pour trouver les mots juste qui

pourraient le soulager. Il se contenta donc de se

taire et de compatir en silence.

Lentement, Duncan se releva.

- Il faut....prévenir les autres.

Methos soupira.

- Il le faut.

- Je demanderai à Ricci de m'aider à le porter jusque

chez Joe.

- Oui.

Duncan, la tête basse, passa devant Methos et longea

lentement la rue. Methos se baissa et ramassa l'épée

de Connor. C'est alors qu'il vit que quelque chose

avait été posé dessous. L'ancien tendis la main et le

ramassa : C'était un vieux bout de carton, provenant

certainement d'une des poubelles du coin. L'écriture

était rouge, "du sang", songea Methos. Il connaissait

cette écriture, oh oui, il la connaissait même trop

bien. La rage au coeur, Methos déchira le carton en

mille morceaux et s'empressa de suivre Duncan.

" Nous t'avions prévenus, le

Highlander est

mort, j'espère que tu est fier de toi!

Mes amitiés à Alisa, si elle veut se

battre,

elle sait où me trouver....

Quand à toi, je t'aurais, tôt où tard,

je suis

le dernier des Cavaliers... 

KRONOS"

- Quelle est la différence entre une banane et

un.....Hé, vous m'écoutez?!? 

Ricci pianota sur la table, comme si il était entrain

d'envoyer un message en morse.

- OH! Terre à Guetteur, Terre à immortelle, VOUS ME

RECEVEZ ? "KKKKKKRRRRRRR"

- Tais-toi, Ricci, lança Alisa en se retournant, tu ne

t'inquiètes donc pas pour eux!?! Voilà plus de deux

heures qu'ils sont partis!

Ricci soupira.

- Bien sur que je m'inquiète, mais si je me mais à

tourner en rond comme toi, je vais vomir. J'essaye de

détendre l'atmosphère et de vous empêcher de paniquer.

Mais vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup....

Alisa se passa une main sur le front.

- Désolée...

- Ce n'est rien.

Ricci se concentra sur Joe, qui semblait en pleine

lecture d'une de ses chroniques.

- Joe?

Le Guetteur ne bougea pas.

- JOE!!!!!!!

L'interpellé leva brusquement la tête.

- QUOI??? Cesse de crier, Ricci, je ne suis pas sourd,

et, en plus, j'essaye de me concentrer.

- C'est ca....et vous croyez que je ne me suis pas

rendu compte que ca fait une demie heure que vous

"lisez" la même page.....

Joe allait lui dire sa façon de penser, quand Alisa

attrapa le bras du jeune immortel.

- Ricci....tu ne sens rien?

Ricci cessa aussitôt de parler et se concentra. Alisa

avait raison : un "Buzzz" grandissant qui

s'approchait.

- Ce sont eux!, chuchota-t-elle.

- Les cavaliers?, s'inquiéta Ricci.

Les deux immortels saisirent leurs épées et se

positionnèrent en face de la porte, les yeux rivés sur

la poignée. Joe s'était levé, lui aussi, et fixait la

porte avec une expression d'angoisse.

La porte s'ouvris à la volée, et Duncan, couvert de

boue et de sang, fit son entrée. Il dégringola les

escalier et se précipita vers son guetteur. Methos

entra juste après lui, son état était pire encore et

c'est à peine si il arrivait à se tenir debout. Alisa

et Ricci se précipitèrent pour le soutenir. Ils firent

asseoir Methos, qui s'affala sur une chaise sans dire

un mot. Le regard d'Alisa était à nouveau tourné vers

la porte. Quand, au bout d'une minute, personne

n'était entré, elle s'avança vers Methos. En la voyant

arriver, il baissa la tête, sachant trop bien ce

qu'elle allait lui demander, et sachant encore mieux

ce qu'il devrait lui répondre.

- Methos.....où est Connor?

- .....Alisa.....il faut que je t'annonce une...une

très mauvaise nouvelle....

Le visage de la jeune fille se crispa.

- Methos, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire?

L'anicen garda le silence quelques instants, puis, il

passa une main sous son manteau et sortit une

épée....cette épée n'était pas la sienne.....Sans un

mot, il la tendis à la jeune fille.

Alisa regarda l'épée dans sa main. Elle secoua la

tête.

- Non....

Methos ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Si.

Il attendait d'elle une réaction semblable à celle de

Duncan, mais il n'en était rien. Sa respiration

s'accéléra, mais elle ne cria pas, elle ne pleura même

pas. Elle se contenta de regarder Methos droit dans

les yeux et de lui demander doucement :

-...Qui?

- Kronos, répondît-il lentement.

Les traits de la jeune filles se contractèrent à un

point qu'elle était presque méconnaissable. Methos

essaya de la calmer.

- C'est un monstre, je sais, et il a le culot de se

moquer de toi, mais je te jures que.....

Methos ne termina pas sa phrase, car Alisa, qui

s'était retournée, s'était jetée sur lui.

- IL A LAISSE UN MESSAGE!??!

- Al, écoute....

La jeune fille resserra sa main autour de sa gorge.

- OUI OU NON?

Methos suffoqua.

- Oui....il à marqué qu'il te saluait bien, et que si

tu voulais te battre, tu saurais où le trouver...

Alisa lâcha Methos et recula contre le mur, le regard

dans le vide.

Ricci, Joe et Duncan réapparurent dans la pièce. Ricci

était étrangement silencieux et Joe semblait avoir

pris dix ans de plus en cinq minutes.

Duncan avait les yeux rougis et les mains dans ses

poches.

Joe se pencha sur Methos et examina sa blessure.

- C'est presque totalement cicatrisé, mais il faudrait

tout de même vous allonger.....Ricci, aides-moi!

Le jeune Immortel aida Joe à soutenir Methos. Ils se

dirigèrent dans la pièce voisine.

Alisa avait toujours pas bougé. Soudain, elle hocha la

tête et se mis à murmurer :

- Oui.....je sais où il est....je sais....

Et sans un mot, elle se mit à bouger, comme si la vie

était revenue en elle. Duncan la retint par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais?

Alisa ne broncha pas.

- Lache-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Pas question, dis-moi où tu as l'intention d'aller.

Alisa tira sur son bras, mais Duncan tenait bon.

- Tu sais où il est, hein? Tu veux aller te battre,

c'est bien ca??? Tu veux te faire tuer????

Alisa ne répondis pas. D'une secousse, elle se libéra

de la prise de Duncan et alla prendre son manteau sur

le dossier d'une chaise. Duncan la suivait du regard.

- C'est de la pure folie, et tu le sais!!!

Duncan lui tourna autour.

- Alisa, pour UNE fois, sois résonnable!

Pourtant, la jeune fille semblait à peine l'entendre.

Elle enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers le Bar,

saisissant l'épée de Connor MacLeod. Durant une

seconde, elle regarda la lame étincelante et passa sa

main dessus. Puis elle la cacha sous son manteau,

resserra la ceinture et se dirigea vers l'escalier de

sortie, passant en trombe devant Duncan sans lui

accorder un seul regard.

Duncan la rattrapa et lui saisi violemment les

épaules, la forçant à se retourner.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir.

- Lache-moi, Duncan, murmura-t-elle en plongeant son

regard dans le sien.

- Hors de question, je ne te laisserai pas aller te

faire tuer!

Alisa ne bougea pas mais regarda Duncan plus

férocement encore.

- Duncan....lache-moi....

Les mains de Duncan se resserrèrent comme des étaux

autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

- J'ai dit NON!

Cette fois, Alisa se débattît, et Duncan eut besoin de

toute sa force pour la retenir. Alisa eut un mouvement

de recul, Duncan baissa la tête pour la regarder. En

un éclair, la jeune fille se baissa et lui envoya un

coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Duncan tituba en

arrière et reversa deux tables dans son élan. Il

s'ecrasa contre le mur et s'effondra.

Sans un mot de plus, Alisa se retourna et monta

vivement les escaliers.

En s'appuyant sur une chaise, Duncan se releva

péniblement. Il vit qu'elle avait presque atteint le

sommet des marches. Il se redressa lentement.

- ALISA!

Devant la porte ouverte, Alisa se retourna, intriguée

par le cri de Duncan. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir

déjà entendu crier comme ca. Elle le dévisagea du haut

de l'escalier. Toujours appuyé sur le dossier de la

chaise, Duncan leva son regard vers elle, haltelant:

- Si tu passes le pas de cette porte, sache qu'à

l'avenir, nous aurons plus rien à nous dire....

Durant une fraction de seconde qui ressemblait à une

éternité, les deux immortels se regardèrent sans

bouger.

....Puis, lentement, Alisa baissa la tête et après un

ultime regard en arrière, elle passa la porte et

disparut dans la nuit.

Duncan se laissa tomber par terre. Sa tête martelait

et soudain il se rendis compte que ce martellement

venait du dehors....

......La pluie avait commencé à tomber......

Un instant plus tard, Joe et Ricci réapparurent. En

voyant Duncan allongé par terre, Joe se précipita pour

le relever.

- Ou est donc Alisa?, demanda Ricci en regardant

autour de lui. 

- Elle....elle est partie, dit doucement Duncan.

- Quoi!?....Tu la laissé partir???, hurla Joe en

levant les sourcils.

- Euh..., Joe....vu le beau bleu qu'il a sur la

mâchoire, je ne pense pas qu'elle lui aie laissé la

choix, intervînt Ricci.

- Je vais la chercher, dit une voix qui provenait de

derrière.

Methos se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Il n'en est pas question, Methos...tu est trop

faible, dit Duncan en secouant la tête.

Methos s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Duncan, les cavaliers sont mon passé....et ca doit

se terminer cette nuit....d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le Highlander baisa la tête.

- D'accord...

Methos fit un signe d'Adieu à Joe et Ricci et sortis

à son tour.

Un long silence s'installa. Duncan poussa un long

soupir.

- Bien....je propose que Ricci et moi allions chercher

le corps de Connor.

Joe hocha la tête.

- Oui....

Sans un mot de plus, Duncan et Ricci quittèrent le

Bar.

Joe resta seul, seul au milieu de la salle. En

clopinant, il se dirigea vers une table, s'effondra

sur une chaise, cacha son visage entre ses bras et ne

bougea plus.

La pluie tombait à verse, comme si le ciel se vidait

d'un coup. Des éclaires illuminaient la nuit, et le

tonnerre grondaient. Le vent secouait les cimes des

arbres et fit claquer les volets pas bien cochés. Le

couleur du ciel passait du noir profond au rouge sang.

La tempête n'empêchait pas Alisa d'avancer, bien au

contraire. Son long manteau claquait au vent

lorsqu'elle traversait les bois. Elle n'avait pas du

réfléchir bien longtemps à l'endroit où Kronos allait

l'attendre, et elle était pratiquement sur que son

instinct ne la trompait pas.

L'immortelle marcha parmi les arbres, de temps en

temps, les environs furent éclairés un instant par un

éclair aveuglant.

De loin, Alisa aperçu l'endroit qu'elle avait cherché:

Une petite clairière dégagée, encerclée par des arbres

centenaires, non loin d'une falaise.

Elle ralentit le pas et sortis l'épée de Connor. La

tenant fermement, elle avança lentement vers la

clairière. Arrivée au milieu, Alisa regarda autour

d'elle : Il était là, aucun doute possible...elle

pouvait sentir sa présence .

Une forme se détacha d'un grand arbre et marcha

silencieusement dans sa direction. Même avant que la

lumière blanche de l'éclair eut illuminé un instant

son visage, Alisa savait que c'était lui...

- Bonsoir Alisa.....Je me demandais justement si tu

viendrais....

- Je suis là.

- Je vois que tu as trouvé l'endroit de rencontre, dit

Kronos en désignant les alentours d'un geste de la

main.

- Je n'apprécie pas ton sens de l'humour, Kronos....

Je savais que tu allais choisir cet endroit : Là où

jadis, on torturait les sorcières pour le faire avouer

leurs "Crimes" pour les faire ensuite brûler vives en

place de Grève.....

- Je savais qu'un peu de nostalgie de ferait de

bien....ca te rappelles des souvenirs, n'est-ce pas?,

chuchota Kronos avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Tais-toi..., murmura Alisa.

- Tu sais, j'ai eu un plaisir fou à te voir

brûler....sorcière..., dit Kronos en s'approchant

d'elle.

Alisa tressaillis.

- Tu est un monstre, et même le feu n'as pas réussi à

te détruire, toi non plus...

- Ohhh...mais dit moi, tu est fâchée??...Je te

rappelle que tu t'est vengée de ce que je t'ai

fait...il n'y a donc pas de raison que tu m'en

veuilles encore...

Kronos tourna autour d'elle.

- ...Alors...pourquoi tu m'en veux au point de sortir

en pleine tempête pour m'affronter....

réfléchissons.....

Alors qu'Alisa se retenait avec difficulté de lui

sauter dessus, Kronos s'arréta en face d'elle et lui

fit une petite mine innocente.

- AH!.....Nooon...ce n'est quand même pas parce-que

j'ai décapité ton petit ami? Je t'ai rendu service, ma

vieille, comme ca, quand je te tuerais, tu n'aura rien

à regretter ici-bas...

Alisa leva son épée et recula d'un pas.

- Je te hais.

Kronos brandi la sienne dans sa direction.

- Il est mort à genoux....

Avec un sifflement de rage, Alisa attaqua. Surpris,

Methos para son attaque et recula d'un pas. Entraînée

par son élan, la jeune fille tomba sur les genoux et

se retourna juste à temps pour parer le coup que

Kronos allait lui porter dans le dos.

Profitant du fait que son adversaire était à genoux,

Kronos poussa de toute ses force pour la faire tomber

vers l'arrière.

Soudain, le jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le dos et

lui envoya son pied dans le ventre . Le cavalier se

plia de douleur, laissant à Alisa le temps de se

remettre debout. Les deux épées se fracassaient l'une

contre l'autre dans un bruit métallique. De temps en

temps, un éclair faisait briller les lames dans la

nuit.

Kronos envoya un coup de poing qui fit vaciller la

jeune fille sur ses pieds. Il fonça sur elle, mais

Alisa fit un bond de côté pour l'éviter, lui donnant

un solide coup de coude au passage.

Furieux, Kronos bondis sur ses pieds fit un grand

mouvement horizontal avec son épée, à la hauteur du

cou de son adversaire.

Alisa fit un bond en arrière et se baissa. Aussitôt,

elle ressentit une violente douleur lui déchirer la

joue. Levant sa main gauche vers son visage, elle

s'aperçu qu'elle avait une longue coupure en travers

de la joue. Incrédule, elle regarda un instant les

gouttes de pluie teintées de rouge qui ruisselaient

sur son visage.

Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, Kronos

l'attrappa par la gorge et la fracassa de toute ses

forces contre un énorme chêne. La jeune fille sentis

son dos craquer et durant quelques instants, elle

manqua de s'évanouir. Elle lâcha son épée qui tomba à

côté d'elle.

Malgré toutes ses tentatives de se libérer de la prise

du cavalier, Alisa ne parvenait pas à le faire lâcher.

Kronos, lui, y prenait son plaisir, la levant

plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol. De sa main

libre, il leva son épée et la fit virevolter au-dessus

de sa tête.

Alisa ne pouvait plus respirer et tira de toutes ses

forces sur le bras du cavalier. Kronos continua à

serrer, la plaquant contre le tronc. Il approcha son

visage très près d'elle.

- Je saluerai Methos de ta part....

Un éclair fit briller la lame qui s'abbattait sur

elle....et fut stoppée entre les mains d'Alisa. Le

temps pour Kronos de pousser un juron, la jeune fille

lui avait déjà donné un coup de coude sur le nez.

En hurlant, Kronos la lâcha.

Alisa tomba par terre et suffoqua en se tenant la

gorge. Kronos se prépara à frapper à nouveau, mais la

jeune fille fit un bon de côté et plongea sur son

épée. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, fit un

trois-cents-soixante degrés et lui envoya le talon de

sa bottine dans l'estomac.

Plié en deux, Kronos tomba à genoux et un instant plus

tard, la lame d'Alisa était sous sa gorge.

Le Cavalier leva la tête vers elle et plaqua son

regard dans le sien.

- Alors..."Il ne peut en rester qu'un", c'est ca, la

petite phrase d' Épilogue?

Il soutena son regard, tandis que sa main plongea

lentement dans la poche de son manteau pour en

extraire son revolver....Soudain, Alisa leva son épée

et le décapita net, au point que son épée resta ancrée

dans le tronc du vieil arbre.

- Non, j'agis autrement : D'abord le méchant, ensuite

le discours!

Et tandis que les éclairs devenaient de plus en plus

nombreux autour d'elle, Alisa murmura:

- Il ne peut en rester qu'un.

La pluie s'écrasait contre le pare brise, les pneus

crissaient sur l'asphalte mouillé, mais Methos pressa

encore l'accélérateur. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures

qu'il parcourait la ville, réfléchissant au coins où

Kronos avait pu aller. Il avait d'abord cherché dans

les Églises, les Cimetières et les Cryptes, pensant

qu'il avait pu choisir un lieu Saint pour narguer

Alisa.

Mais il n'avait rien trouvé, pas même une piste. Avec

chaque minute qui passait, Methos devenait de plus en

plus inquiet. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard.....

Methos fonçait en direction du Sud, lorsqu'il s'aperçu

que les éclairs se concentraient sur un seul point. Il

regarda dans le rétroviseur et vis une vive lumière

en-dessus de la forêt qui se trouvait un peu en dehors

de la ville. Au bout de quelques instants, des flammes

s'élevèrent au loin, brillant dans l'obscurité. Aucun

doute possible: C'était un Quickening.

Methos donna un brusque coup de volant et fit pivoter

la vieille Peugeot de cent-huitante degrés. Les pneus

crissaient sur la route lorsqu'il se dirigea à toute

vitesse vers la forêt.

Alisa ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne savait pas combien de

temps s'était écoulé. La pluie avait cessé et le ciel

se tintait déjà des premières lueurs de l'aube.

Lentement, elle repoussa la branche qui la recouvrait

et se mis à genoux. Rien ne venait troubler le silence

qui régnait dans la clairière, mis a part le léger

crépitement de quelques petites flammes qui

consumaient encore le vieux chêne carbonisé.

C'est alors que la jeune fille entendis quelqu'un

pleurer. Elle mis un certain temps avant de réaliser

que c'était elle qui sanglotait de la sorte. Tout d'un

coup, elle n'avait plus la force de se relever.

Alisa enfouis son visage dans ses mains et pleura.

Cette nuit lui avait tout pris, et même l'idée d'avoir

maintenant toute la puissance de son vieil ennemi

Kronos ne pouvait pas la réconforter.

Se laissant tomber sur le dos, elle regarda le ciel,

sanglotant, immobile. 

Durant un long moment, elle resta comme ca, sans

bouger, respirant à peine. Au bout d'une éternité,

elle se releva lentement.

Alisa découvrit l'épée de Connor à quelques pas de

l'endroit où elle était tombée. Elle regarda autour

d'elle: Un des éclairs avait touché le vieil arbre de

plein fout, et maintenant, il en restait qu'un tas de

cendres...

Soudain, quelque chose brilla à ses pieds... L'épée de

Kronos. Elle la ramassa, la regarda avec dégoût, et,

d'un seul geste bref, la lança en-bas la falaise...où

elle disparu.

Depuis là où elle était, Alisa pouvait voir une bonne

partie de la ville, les quelques lumières encore

allumées, les phares des voitures, la tour Eiffel. Une

petite brise matinale lui caressa le visage.

L'immortelle remonta le col de son manteau, y enfouis

son épée et descendis lentement le sentier, les bras

autour du corps.

Le soleil faisait sécher l'eau de pluie sur les

fleures quand Methos pénétra dans l'allée centrale du

Parc. Les mains dans les poches, il s'approcha d'un

banc où trois hommes étaient installés.

Methos se plaça en face d'eux, et l'un des hommes leva

la tête.

- Du nouveau?, demanda Joe.

Methos soupira profondément et secoua la tête.

- Non.

Il fit quelques pas.

- J'ai trouvé l'endroit où ils se sont battus, c'est

une clairière en dehors de la ville.

- Alors??, pressa Ricci.

- Quand je suis arrivé, il y avait plus personne....

- Tu est bien sur que le combat a bien eu lieu là, et

que ce n'est pas simplement une cause de la tempête de

cette nuit?, demanda Duncan un peu sceptique.

- Non...je peux vous affirmer qu'il y a bien eu

Quickening.....que l'un des arbres à pris feu....et à

brûler le corps du perdant...

- Tu...en est sur??, demanda timidement Ricci.

- Aucun doute possible, lui répondit Methos.

Joe baissa la tête et murmura:

- Donc....l'un des deux est mort.....

Le guetteur leva la tête et regarda ses amis.

- Mais lequel des deux est mort.....lequel?

Duncan se mordit la lèvre, tandis que Ricci regarda

par terre.

- Si Kronos est toujours en vie, je vous jure que je

le traquerai jusqu'à la fin des temps...et que je le

ferai payer pour ca..., dit Methos à mi-voix.

Les autres gardèrent le silence, la tête baissée.

- Et....si c'est elle qui a gagné, peut-être qu'elle

aimerait rester seule un moment...., intervint Ricci.

Joe acquisca.

- Oui....elle finira bien par se montrer.

En s'appuyant sur sa canne, le guetteur se leva.

- Allez venez...la nuit à été longue...nous ferions

bien de rentrer.

Duncan, Ricci et Methos emboîtèrent le pas. Lentement,

les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la sortie du Parc.

Adossée contre le portail en fer forgé, Alisa

regardait ses amis s'éloigner vers la sortie opposée.

Elle était restée à bonne distance pour qu'ils ne

sentent par sa présence. Une légère brise jouait avec

ses cheveux, faisant danser ses longues mèches autour

de sa tête. Les bras le long du corps, la jeune fille

les regardait s'éloingner.

Soudain, elle se sentait sur le point de les

rattraper, de les appeler et simplement les avoir près

d'elle.

Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas, le regard toujours

tourné vers eux. Puis, lentement, elle baissa les

yeux, leur tourna le dos, quitta l'entrée du Parc et

se mis à marcher le long de l'Avenue, tête baissée, 

sans se retourner.

Par la fenêtre du Taxi, Alisa voyait défiler les rues

et les boulevards remplis de gens, ses quartiers

qu'elle avait si souvent parcouru en compagnie de

Connor et de ses amis. Les maisons ensoleillées

filaient sous son regard, et Alisa ferma les yeux en

plaquant son front contre la vitre.

Le hall de l'Aéroport était bondé. Tous ces gens

pressé qui courraient autour d'elle donnèrent à Alisa

une impression de tournis. 

Un instant, elle s'immobilisa près du panneau lumineux

au-dessus de l'entrée marquée 

"Départs internationaux*

L'immortelle poussa un profond soupir, serra son

manteau un peu plus fort autour de sa taille et, sans

un seul regard en arrière, elle s'engagea dans le

corridor de départ....

Les lettres lumineuses du panneaux défilaient

rapidement au-dessus de la tête des voyageurs. Pour la

dix-millième fois aujourd'hui, il affichait le même

message.

Et tandis qu'au fond du couloir, une petite silhouette

en manteau noir se perdait parmi la foule, le message

ce répétait encore:

En espérant que vous avez passé un agréable

séjour, nous vous souhaitons un bon voyage .

Bonne rentrée et . . . REVENEZ BIENTÔT ! ! !

Written by Kate.


End file.
